The Ice Prince
Summary: Blake takes on an apprentice, who is...less than cooperative. (We open up on a teen boy with pale skin and pale blue hair and eyes, sitting on a couch in a juvenile shelter. He's glaring at nothing in particular.) (Then, a woman with auburn hair and less pale skin comes in.) Woman: Isaac, I know you don't want to, but it'll be good for you. Isaac Andrews: I'm not going. Woman: Isaac, we both know you need this. Isaac Andrews: I don't. Woman: Don't you remember what happened to your sister? (Isaac is silent.) Woman: You need to learn, Isaac. I'll call Miss Winter. (Cut to outside the facility, Isaac and his social worker are outside. A motorcycle pulls up with a woman on it, she takes off her helmet revealing that it's Blake Winter.) Blake Winter: 'Hey Marilyn, so he's the kid? '''Marilyn: '''Yeah, this is Isaac Andrews. His parents have recently been convicted of some crimes. He already has depression, same thing with his sister but she didn't really get treatment so she's...dead now. He already skates and was quite promising one. We've decided to try sports therapy with him. '''Blake Winter: '''I'll try my best to work with him. There hasn't been a kid here that I haven't been able to coach. '''Isaac Andrews: '''Whatever.... '''Blake Winter: '''Come kid. Let's get you to the rink. '''Marilyn: '''stay safe! '(Isaac reluctantly gets on the motorcycle with Blake and they drive off to the rink. The camera cuts to Isaac in his skates on the ice.) Blake Winter: 'Show me what you can do. '''Isaac Andrews: '''I can't do anything!....Just leave me alone. '''Blake Winter: '''Marilyn said that you can skate and you're pretty good. I've seen the clips she sent me. Why don't you try an axel? '''Isaac Andrews: '''Fine... '(He skates around the rink for a bit to build up speed. He then does a single axel and lands it.) Blake Winter: '''you're pretty good! As your new coach, I'll try my best to- Hey, where are you going? '''Isaac Andrews: '''I did what you told me so now leave me alone. '''Blake Winter: *groan* I am not dealing with another edgelord...Isaac come on! Isaac Andrews: 'I said LEAVE ME ALONE! '(He storms out of the rink into the bathroom, Blake sighs. She walks to the bathroom and knocks on one of the cubicles.) Blake Winter: 'Isaac. Come on buddy. '''Isaac Andrews: '''Go away. '''Blake Winter: '''Isaac, listen to me. You don't want this but you need it. You need help, if you don't want it it'll just make things worse. '(She doesn't hear anything from inside, no breathing or anything. Suddenly, Isaac slumps to the floor, his wrists slit by his skates. Blake screams, she pulls him out and takes him to the hospital. He wakes up in a hospital room and sees Blake and Marilyn sitting next to his bed.) Marilyn: 'Isaac! Thank goodness you're alright! Blake, I am so sorry for making you worry and go through all this trouble....maybe we should try something el- '''Blake Winter: '''No, it's fine. I can take him. '''Isaac Andrews: '''It's hopeless, lady. I said leave me alone! None of this would've happened if you'd just leave me! '''Blake Winter: '''Marilyn, give us some space. Gotta talk to this lil' ice prince. '''Marilyn: '''Alright. '(Marilyn walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. Blake walks over to the windows and closes the blinds. She turns to Isaac.) Isaac Andrews: 'Why didn't you just leave me there? I'm hopeless, there's nothing for me. So why would you care? '''Blake Winter: '''Because I know what it's like. '''Isaac Andrews: '''Oh boohoo that's so sad play Despacito. '''Blake Winter: '''Isaac, listen to me- '''Isaac Andrews: '''JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I DON'T CARE! NOBODY CARES! I JUST WANT OUT OF THIS LIFE! NO ONE WANTS ME! I'M NOTHING! I- '''Blake Winter: '''Isaac please! '(She inadvertently freezes and shatters her water bottle. Isaac stares in shock.) Isaac Andrews: 'What did you just do? Who are you? '''Blake Winter: '''Promise not to freak out? '(Isaac nods. Blake takes the bedside vase of flowers, she takes the flowers out and she uses her powers to get the water out and turns it into small pieces of ice.) Blake Winter: 'I'm not human like you. I have this because of my mother, the Goddess of Winter herself. You'd think being born with powers makes you special but it doesn't, to her I was nothing. To the gods I was nothing. She abandoned me time and time again, I know what they did to you and believe me I've spiraled down the same path. I wanted to die so I could stop suffering but I didn't. It's sign that I was meant for something else, I had to fight for myself, for my freedom and for the right to live. I wanted to die yet I never gave up on the hope of a better life, hope may seem fruitless to you. But you have to be fighter. That's why I won't ever give up ever. Especially on you. '(Isaac's jaw drops. He looks at his reflection in his phone.) Blake Winter: 'I'm giving you a chance. Give yourself a chance. '''Isaac Andrews: '''I'll try. '(Blake smiles and takes out a small poster for the national competition.) Blake Winter: 'What do you say buddy? Wanna get out there again? '''Isaac Andrews: '''Let's do it. '(The camera cuts to the juvenile shelter where Isaac is with all of his stuff since he doesn't have much. Blake walks out with some papers.) Blake Winter: 'Alright, I got the paper work done. He's on temporary leave. I filled out the paper work for him to leave everyday from 15:00, after school, to 20:00 just a couple hours before curfew. That's for when he comes back here so he'll be able to come train with me. '''Marilyn: '''Blake, thank you so much for giving him a chance. '''Blake Winter: '''No problem. Come on Isaac, let's go. '(They get into the car and they drive to Blake's luxurious apartment which she shares with Jete.) Jete Muse: 'So this is the kid? '''Blake Winter: '''Yep. Hey can you do me a favor? '''Jete Muse: '''Yeah sure. '''Blake Winter: '''I want you to choreograph his program. '''Jete Muse: '''On it. '(The camera cuts to the built-in dance studio in the apartment, Jete is stretching Isaac.) Jete Muse: 'You're surprisingly more flexible than most of my male students. '''Blake Winter: '''Okay, I got the music for both of your programs. Isaac, you alright? '''Isaac Andrews: '''I'm fine...it pinches a little...ow... '(Isaac is then shown doing ballet training, albeit with a less than comfortable look on his face. Jete watches him do his spins and she has a flash.) Jete Muse: '''I got it! Kid, you're gonna have a hell of a choreography for your programs! '''Isaac Andrews: ...why do you two live together? Blake Winter: 'Well we're friends plus we didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. '(The camera cuts to the rink. Blake is shown demonstrating her signature jump combination, quad salchow, triple toe, double loop. Issac's jaw drops.) Blake Winter: 'And that kiddo, is how you do a quad combo. I got in touch with your previous coach and he sent me your quad attempts. '(She takes out her phone and shows Isaac his quad flip attempt which was slightly under rotated and a quad toe attempt which he landed.) Blake Winter: 'A lot of boys will be doing quads in the competition. So I say we get you back on it. '''Isaac Andrews: '''I guess I'll try.... '(He skates around the rink and goes into his attempt for his first quad in 2 years. He takes a deep breath and attempts a quad salchow like Blake and surprisingly he landed it.) Blake Winter: 'We're definitely putting that into your program! '(Isaac suddenly went around again and does a quad flip.) Blake Winter: '''Kiddo, you're on fire today! '''Isaac Andrews: '''Thanks Blake, I mean coach. '''Blake Winter: '''No it's fine, a lot of my students call me by my first name. To be fair I've never really been a fan of the whole fancy address stuff. '''Eros Reindeer: You did a pretty good job with him, Blake. Hey kid wanna try and do a quad axel? Isaac Andrews: I guess I can give it a shot. Blake Winter: Don't go too far! You have a competition we can't risk any injuries! (Isaac goes around the rink following Eros's order which she is calling out from outside of the rink. He goes in for the jump and stays closed longer than how he normally wpuld, his triple axel over rotates but he falls onto the ice as it was an under roated quad.) Blake Winter: ISAAC! Isaac Andrews: That felt....AWESOME! (Blake laughs nervously while Eros jokingly slaps her on the back. She rustles Isaac's hair. The camera cuts to his costume fitting he steps out of the changing room in a tuxedo-like outfit for his short-program.) Mally Archer: 'What do you think, kiddo? '''Isaac Andrews: '''Hm, I like it. '''Blake Winter: '''also, someone wants to see you. '(A man walks into the shop, he has black hair and yellowy-green eyes. Isaac's jaw dropped, his skating idol, Jasper Baldwin is in front of him.) Jasper Baldwin: 'hey, you're Isaac right? Your coach called me up. You know you kinda remind me of when she started coaching me. I used be a little basket case like you. I got something for ya. It's my old outfit from when I was your age, I'm sure you'll fit. '''Isaac Andrews: '''YOU COACHED LIVING LEGEND JASPER BALDWIN?! '''Blake Winter: '''Yep. Old Jas' was a real piece of work just like you. Now come let's see what ya look like in that! '(A few minutes later, Isaac steps out in Jasper's old outfit, a pale blue princely-like outfit.) Blake Winter: 'Oh my...I remember the first time you wore that outfit! '''Jasper Baldwin: '''Looking good kid! '(The camera cuts to the competition. Isaac walks in with Blake, he takes a deep breath.) Blake Winter: 'You nervous, kiddo? '''Isaac Andrews: '''I'm fine...just a little scared. '''Blake Winter: '''Hey, you can do this. I know you can. '(The camera cuts to Isaac getting on the ice. Blake gives him a hug) Blake Winter: 'I'm always here, I know you'll do great. '''Announcer: '''Next skater, Isaac Andrews! His music for his short program is "Casino" '(Isaac starts his routine he goes around the rink with Jete's choreography. He prepares for his first jump, a double axel and triple toe combination. He lands it and he continues around doing different flashy moves with his hands and often winking at the audience, causing many girls to squeal. He does a butterfly into a sit-spin combination which transitions too an A-spin. He comes out of it and goes into his next jump, a quad toe and triple loop combination. He lands it as well. Going into his step sequence choreographed by Jete, he wows the audience with his pacing and movements. He them goes into a triple axel and transitions into a back camel-donut and biellemann spin combination. He goes in for his final jump, a triple lutz and double toe combination and lands it. He does some more step sequences and he ends his program. The crowd cheers and a whole load of girls are throwing him teddy bears from the stands. He gets off the ice and Blake rustles his hair.) Announcer: '''The score for Isaac Andrew's short program is 136.2! He is currently in first place. '''Blake Winter: '''Good job, buddy. '''Isaac Andrews: Thanks, Mom. (He realizes what he just said and slaps a hand over his mouth. Blake looks shocked.) Blake Winter: 'You just called me mom... '''Isaac Andrews: '''I'm sorry! I- '(Blake hugs him.) Blake Winter: 'It's alright kid. You can call me what ever you want. '''Isaac Andrews: '''I's fine...it just slipped out. '''Blake Winter: '''It's gonna be okay. C'mon lets get you ready for the free skate. '(Isaac puts on the outfit gifted to him by his idol. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and tajes a deep breath. He takes some water, slicks back his hair and walks out of the bathroom) Announcer: Our next skater for the long program. Isaac Andrews! Blake Winter: Show them what I taught you kiddo. Skate from here. (She pokes his chest where his heart is. Isaac looks at his coach and hugs her. He gets on the ice and readies himself.) Announcer: His music for his Long Program is 'Winter King' (The music starts and Isaac begins going through the poised yet firm choreography Jete put together for him as he skates around the rink. He sets up his first jump, a quad flip triple toe combination which he lands. The continues skating around performing gestures and movements throughout his step sequences. The girls on the stands are squealing for him. He then does a butterfly into a spin combination, a layback camel which transitions into a donut and biellemann. He comes out of the spin and sets up his next jump and two triple loops and a double toe combination. He goes around again and goes through another step sequence spining and performing Jete's choreography much to the girls' delight. He then does a triple axel double loop combination then a quad lutz. He goes into his next spin which is a cross grab Y spin. Finally he sets up for his final jump. He closes his eyes and thinks about his coach, the only person who had ever given him a chance. He grins to himself and performs her signiture jump combination, quad salchow, triple toe, double loop. Blake is taken aback. Her own student put her signiture jump into the program at the very last second. He does his final spin which is a sit spin combination that comes wip into a cork screww spin. He finishes the program and strikes his final pose. The crowd goes wild and the ice is soon flooded with teddy bears from his admirers. Isaac bows and gets off the ice, Blake and Jete hug him tight.) Jete Muse: You were amazing! Blake Winter: I'm so proud of you kiddo! Isaac Andrews: I couldn't have done it without you. You're more of a mom to me than my real mom ever was. I really appreciate all that you did for me. Blake Winter: Aw, kid. You're gonna make me cry! Announcer: The results for Isaac Andrew's Long Program. 200.5 points! He is currently in first place! (Everyone cheers and Isaac gets more hugs from his coach and choreographer. The camera cuts to the medal ceremony, Isaac stands on the podium and receives gold. He looks at his reflection in it and smiles. The cameraman takes a picture of him alongside the other 4 runner ups and another picture of him with Blake and Jete. And the screen fades black. The post creduts scene shows Isaac training at the rink with Blake, he takes out a disc thatvsays 'Isaac European Championships Long Program' written on it. He puts the disc into the player and skates away and the screen fades black for the final time) Category:Fan Webisodes